walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 134
Issue 134 is the one-hundred and thirty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams. It was published on November 12, 2014. Plot A Whisperer attacks Jesus, but the latter kicks him and shatters his kneecap, sending the assailant screaming in agony. Jesus notes that his opponents speak and feel pain and wonders what they are. Joshua introduces them as Whisperers, before telling Jesus he is where he doesn't belong. Jesus defiantly tells them he isn't going down without a fight. As he is engaged in combat, Jesus sends his horse away so it wouldn't be devoured. He is about to run away, when he hears Darius yell for help. Jesus rushes to his aid, but is attacked by Joshua, whom he kills by slicing the top of his head off. A female Whisperer calls out Joshua's name, surprising Jesus. As he continues clearing out roamers, the female Whisperer attacks him, only to be stabbed in the shoulder by her own knife when Jesus deflects her strike. After killing the last of the roamers, Jesus is about to finish off the remaining Whisperer, when she begs him for her life, leaving Jesus to contemplate what to do. Back at the Hilltop, Maggie is breaking a horse when Gregory approaches her. He makes a crude joke, but is quick to apologize. When Maggie asks him what he wants, Gregory confronts Maggie about the disappearance of Dante's group who have been gone for two days. He insists they send out more parties to search for them but Maggie declines. She informs him that they still don't know what's going on and until they know more, she won't risk anyone. Gregory is upset by this and states that she is being irresponsible and proclaims that he'll step in if he needs to and go out himself to search for Dante and his men. Maggie obliges and tells him to go ahead. She then asks if he can even ride a horse before calling him a joke, storming off. Meanwhile, Carl and Sophia are eating together outside reminiscing. Carl asks if she remembers when his dad had to cut off Allen's leg, but Sophia reassures him that she remembers everything, explaining that she was a kid and thought that if she pretended that her mother wasn't dead she wouldn't be. Carl remember when they stared at walkers on the prison fence together and talked about how the undead look sad, when they are attacked by two boys. One of them slams a brick in the back of Carl's head and grabs Sophia. As Carl runs off, the bullies call him a coward as they turn their attention to Sophia. Sophia assures them she doesn't need Carl and proceeds to punch one one the bullies in the face while the other grabs her from behind. Sophia warns them that they will be banished, but one of the bullies says they will simply lie about the circumstances. As the two proceed to beat Sophia, one of the bullies is suddenly struck in the back of the head by Carl with a shovel. Carl then viciously beats one before turning to the other who begs for his life before being struck down by Carl. Sophia looks on in shock as Carl mercilessly beats the kid with the shovel repeatedly. Jesus soon arrives at the Hilltop and sends Darius to see Carson. Maggie looks on in disbelief at his prisoner when Carl and Sophia call out to Maggie. Maggie asks what happend as Carl helps Sophia to them when a bloody Carl tells her that two boys attacked her and that he thinks he killed them. Credits *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Gregory *Brandon Rose *Oscar *Darius *Lydia *Joshua *Hilltop Colony residents *The Whisperers Deaths *Joshua *At least 1 unnamed Whisperer Trivia *Last appearance of Joshua. *An abridged version of this issue's tagline was used for the title of the story arc this issue is collected in. *In the NYCC The Walking Dead panel, Robert Kirkman asked fans to "be on the lookout" for this issue, specifically referring to Carl Grimes' character progression.NYCC 2014: The Walking Dead This turned out to be Carl beating two bullies. *Sean Mackiewicz teased that this issue would feature "Jesus vs. The Whisperers." References Category:Media and Merchandise